galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
New Age Omni
New Age Omni is a religion that originated in the Confederacy of Greenwater after the discovery of many Omni artifacts within the Greenwater Nebula. Largely derivative from Dark Warrior ideals, the religion mixes traditional Omni beliefs along with many new ideas that reflect many modern Vaikan views on the subject. The religion formed as a means of bringing hope to the people of Greenwater who lived in a society where crime, poverty and corruption were commonplace. Vernietigen's return is said to bring a new golden age when everything changes. Important figures *Vernietigen - In New Age Omni, Vernietigen is believed to be the guardian of the Omni who has slept for tens of thousands of years. According to a prophecy, Vernietigen will one day reawaken to remake all of civilization and bring everlasting peace to the universe. *Sidian - Sidian is considered the augur of Vernietigen and the bringer of destruction. Worship The religion is founded on the premise of hope and the possibility of better times in the afterlife and for posterity. Followers of New Age Omni deny the existence of other gods, believing Vernietigen to be the only one that truly exists. While the Harbingers are also acknowledged to some extent, they are recognized as merely lesser beings that have no influence over the universe. Creation myth and history New Age Omni offers no explanation to the creation of the universe, because according to their creed, it does not matter how or why the universe was created, only that it is in a broken state that would one day become a better place. In place, New Age Omni adopts their beliefs from original Omni texts dating back tens of thousands of years ago - the Omni were Vernietigen's original disciples who had spread across much of the Virgo Supercluster, but when they were threatened by a cataclysmic war that could rip apart their civilization, they had begun to lose faith in their god, and thus, they were punished. When the Omni fell, the disciples known as Dark Warriors carried on the legacy of the Harbingers and Vernietigen. These warriors searched for prophets, ones who had received visions from the Harbingers so that faith among civilization could be restored. However, according to New Age Omni, the information passed down by these Dark Warriors was not entirely accurate, and the true nature of Vernietigen was on the verge of being forgotten. Thus, the Altusian Brotherhood sect emerged, proclaiming that Vern was the one true Harbinger which would eventually lead to the Umbral Crusade, an effort to eliminate the Dark Warriors and convert them to the Altusian Brotherhood. Afterlife According to New Age Omni, someone who passes away ascends to another plane of existence known as Locubrermour (Greenwater Dialect: "The realm where reality dies") to become free from all pain and suffering. It is also prophesied that one day, the physical world will be obliterated via invisible, unstoppable forces known as Anathema. Sects New Age Omni consists of numerous sects, though a large majority of practitioners adopt customs from other religions such as the Cult of Uszaroth and Jamzezism. *Altusian Brotherhood - A paramilitary organization reputed as the most extreme believers in New Age Omni. Once a non-profit organization funded by Rusit Industries, they since became one of the most dangerous terrorist groups in Galactic Senate space. *Dark Warriors - A group of Dark Warriors descending from their ancient counterparts that believe that the rise of a new intergalactic union is more important than the return of Vernietigen. They believe that the Harbingers are the superior force and that Vern is a fraud. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Religions Category:Vaikan religions